


Ice Cubes?!

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Prompt Spree Fanfiction [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Cupcakes, Gabriel likes to be domestic, Ice Cube, Kinks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't know how he feels about ice cubes as a kink....Gabriel helps him with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cubes?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kael/gifts).



> Sam's never heard of using Ice Cubes as a kink. It doesn't make any sense and he doesn't see the appeal. Until...maybe he does.

 

 

 

Sam squinted at the computer and re-read the line he had been looking at.  “Ice cube kink?  There’s no way that’s a thing.”  He huffed and clicked on his next link.  

 

“It’s totally a thing!” Gabriel called from the kitchen, leaning over to check the cupcakes in the oven.  

 

“Bullshit!”  Sam said with a laugh.  “It’d be an immediate turn off, ice on your dick during a blowjob.”  

 

“Psshhhh!”  Gabriel opened the oven just as the alarm went off and cook out the cupcakes, moving them to the cooling rack.  “Who said it has to be on your dick?  That’s an acquired taste, even if it is hot as fuck.  Imagine it everywhere else.  Down your neck, over your nipple, down your navel…”  

 

Sam absolutely did not shiver.  He didn’t.  Did.  Not.  He’d stopped paying attention to what the computer screen said and he was definitely not imagining Gabriel taking an ice cube and trailing it down and over his collar bone…

 

“Earth to Saaaaaaam~” Gabriel snapped his fingers in front of Sam’s face and smirked.  “Someone looks a little curious.”  

 

Sam leaned back in the computer chair and spread his legs a little.  “Maybe.”  He started to unbutton his shirt, savoring the sight of Gabriel’s eyes immediately dropping to his bare chest.  “How long do your cupcakes have to cool for?”  

 

“Long enough!” Gabriel hurried back to the kitchen, grabbed a bowl, then dumped the rest of the ice cube tray into it.  

 

Sam stood and made his way to the bedroom.  “Hurry up, the ice puts us on a time limit!”

 

Gabriel hurried through the doorway after Sam.  “Hell no it doesn’t.  We’ve got two more trays full.”  He leered at Sam.  “Especially if you decide you like this.”  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
